


I Can Do This

by Kayim



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their situations are reversed and this time Jim struggles to keep Bones alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Siluria for everything.

_I can do this_, Jim Kirk says to himself as he clamps his hands down tightly onto the gaping hole in Bones' stomach. Bones isn't responding, other than the occasional moan, and Jim is terrified that it's already too late.

He talks to Bones constantly, reassuring him that help is coming, that the wound isn't too bad, but both of them know he is lying. Jim's always been good at lying, except when it comes to Bones, and they both know it.

His hands are covered in blood, the same blood that has spilled onto the ground, saturating the earth beneath them. The creature, whatever it was, is long gone, leaving nothing but footprints and a hole the size of its horn in Bones' abdomen.

"Stay with me," Jim tells him, pressing down on the wound as hard as he can. "It's nothing. I've had worse than this. Remember that time on Elium IV?" The memory causes the scar on his chest to itch, but it's a lot less painful than the knowledge that Bones hasn't made a sound in almost a minute.

The blood flows slower now, but Jim knows this isn't a good thing. _Clots_, he thinks. _Or internal bleeding_. So many possible diagnoses – usually he'd ask his CMO for advice – that he doesn't know what to do. He wishes he'd paid more attention in medical lessons, but he was arrogant, knew that Bones would always be there. His chest constricts at the irony in that thought.

He can hear a noise somewhere in the distance and he prays that it's the rest of the team, rather than another one of the creatures, but he daren't call out. He can't move Bones, not by himself if he still wants to keep pressure on the wound, so he tucks himself in closer, covering Bones with his own body. If that creature wants to hurt his Bones again, he'll have to get through James Tiberius Kirk to do so.

"Captain, are you injured?"

Jim has never been so pleased to hear the emotionless voice of his Science Officer. "Bones is hurt," he calls back, ignoring the question about his own well-being. He'll be okay as soon as Bones is.

"They're here." He whispers the words, relieved to feel the sudden warmth of breath coming from Bones. "I told you I'd get you out of this place."


End file.
